


Team Green and a Bird

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Infidelity, Jealousy, Multi, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-30
Updated: 2006-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three moments of the lives lived between a Lantern, an Arrow, and the woman they both hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Green and a Bird

**Hard-traveling Heroes**

Dinah did not intend to sneak up on their campsite. She was so accustomed to walking silently; it did not strike her to make noise. Besides, it was Hal and Ollie, both of whom were used to reacting to the mere change in air pressure that people made when they walked. They should have noticed her coming.

Perhaps they would have, if Hal’s dick had not been in Ollie’s mouth. The sight of her boyfriend giving head to their best friend made her stop inside the tree line, unsure of what to do. A part of her was jealous as hell; he was her damn boyfriend and was supposed to be monogamous to her. Another part was immediately tingling, knowing they never expected her to return so soon, and catch their illicit affair. 

She considered her options, even as Hal threw his head back, hips taut under Ollie’s hands as he came hard for the archer. She could make her way back out, unnoticed, she was sure. Go back toward the town, come back in a little while. Or, she could brace them over it, catch them red-handed and demand an explanation. 

As Hal sank down to his knees, she knew there was a third option. She could stay, quiet as a mouse, and watch it unfold. Ollie might have taught her to be a wild child in their bed, but she had never even considered just watching someone else have sex. The small woman could feel her cheeks flush as Ollie moved behind Hal. The Green Lantern’s alter ego, a man she had actually known longer than her boyfriend, unabashedly moaned as Ollie entered him. The two men had evidently been having this affair for some time, Dinah realized, as they played their roles for one another without any awkwardness. She saw the joy on her boyfriend’s face, the sheer trust on Hal’s, and realized she was in the way this road trip. That took some of her thrill away from what she was seeing, and she carefully went back to option one. While she was walking back out of the woods to the road, she would think of a good reason not to stay with them. And, rather than deny the love of her life the joy she had seen, she would never let on that she knew their secret. Even if she never saw that same look given to her in their lovemaking.

`~`~`~`~`

**Zero Hour**

Ollie heard the door open, but figured it was Connor. He did not turn around, just sat there, staring at the bow case. The case that held the instrument that had helped kill his best friend. When the bed moved, he did not say anything either, though normally he would have teased his son about going to bed so early. Then he felt the slender arms, smelled the scent of jasmine and orchids, and it made him close his eyes against the pain. Of course she had come, no matter what had happened between them. Hal had been her friend too, one of the first modern heroes she had ever known, and a co-founder of the League she had started.

“Ollie?” Her voice was so gentle, so sweet, but it could not cut the pain. No one understood; no one knew just what Hal had meant to him. To see him go off the deep end like that, to see him nearly rip apart their very existence…

“Pretty Bird, you should not be here,” he said gruffly, removing her hands from his neck. She responded by being direct and sliding around him to fit into his lap.

“Ollie, I know you have to be hurting now; I want to help you.” Her blue eyes were so dark right now, with sympathy for him and grief for their lost friend.

“No one can, Pretty Bird. Especially not you.” He almost cursed himself for the way she flinched at his harshness, but then she laid her head on his shoulder.

“Ollie…. I knew.” She rocked gently against him, making him bring his arms up around her. It took him a moment to realize she had said ‘knew’ instead of ‘know’. Confusion burst through his grief before she spoke again. “About you and Hal. I never said anything, but I knew.” She pulled back, running a soft hand along the stubble of his cheek, her eyes brimming with tears she could not fully shed yet. “I can’t even begin to tell you what I would feel if I had to face you in battle, and I know you loved him the way I loved you.” Staring at her, hearing her words, it was all too much, and he crushed her close, burying his face in her hair.

“He was my only real friend, in all the years, the only one who gave a rat’s ass what I did or said,” he whispered. “The only one I could turn to when I fucked up Roy’s life, when I fucked yours up…and he went…insane, Pretty Bird. And I had to put him down.” He sobbed softly against her chest, letting her scent coax him into remembered comfort, even as his mind rebelled against what he had done.

“Baby,” she murmured, her lips close to his ear as she leaned over. “Your Hal would have wanted it that way. We lost him when Coast City died, and you know it.” She caressed his neck, stroked down his back, using touch to calm his shuddering cries. He lapsed into true grief, crying for the friend, no, the lover he had lost, as the only one to come close to his status held him. And she held him until they both fell asleep, never letting the fact that she was no longer his girl intrude on giving him the comfort he needed. 

When she woke, she rolled over to ask him to come home, hoping that she could help him work through it all, and that maybe…just maybe, they could be together now. The bed was empty, though, and so was the room. Once again, Hal had taken her chance away, and Ollie was chasing a ghost now.

`~`~`~`~`

**Final Night**

The wig was dropped on the couch, and the leather jacket soon followed, its tassels swishing through the air. It was dreadfully cold, and the growing night was getting worse, but Canary was exhausted. There was not much else she could do to stem the tide of humanity’s panic. All she could do was pray that when the end came…that she would face it as bravely as Ollie had.

She turned to go to the kitchen, hoping there was something she could find to eat in there. She was not prepared to see any one else in her kitchen, and her first thought was of looters. Then the person clarified, into a being that she wished far from her with a sudden vindictive anger that defied logic.

“Get out of my home!” she snapped. “Now, Parallax!”

His features formed into a look of considerable anger on his own part. “Not until you explain why Oliver Queen is dead!” His anger caused the dishes at the sink to rattle, with the power he was barely containing. “You were supposed to take care of him!”

Dinah’s temper, a fairly quick one in most people’s books, snapped completely and she slapped the man. “You sonofabitch!” She started hammering on his chest with her fists, half blind with the pain she was feeling at him being here. He caught both her wrists in one of his own, his eyes blazing at her as he held her captive. 

“Tell me!” 

“He lost it! Because of what you did, you bastard!” She freed herself with a vicious kick at his instep, one he took in his consideration of her words.

“Because of me?”

“Because he had to shoot you, because once you were supposedly dead, he could not get his own life wrapped around one without you!” She gave him a glare of venom-filled hate. “Because he loved you so much, he followed you into death!”

Parallax reached out with both hands, took her by her shoulders, and shook her. “Ollie would never…”

“Ollie did, damn you! He died in a plane, and only Superman was there! Couldn’t get him out of the trap he was in without him sacrificing his arm! So he made the plane blow up, and he finally got to fulfill the death wish he had carried since you! Hal Jordan! went insane and made him take you down!”

Now, his anger fully cooled, and he set her down, almost gently. He turned away from her, looking out into the growing night.

“I have something to do, and then it will all be right.” With that, he was gone, and she only had her grief wrapped in the full-blown anger he had brought on.

`~`~`~`~`

**Rebirth**

The man below had to gasp and arch as the lover above him took him into his mouth. The soft scratch of the well-groomed beard was a sensation the bottom man associated fully with this lover. He ran his hand through the short blond hair, before knotting both hands in the linens they lay upon. He strained up, his control almost broken entirely from the hot, sucking mouth on him. The blond changed tactics, using his teeth to gently nip the soft flesh of his lover's thigh, and that made the brunette come back from the edge.

"You're still a damn tease, Ollie," the man managed to growl out, gaining a low chuckle from his lover. The blond moved up the other's body, claiming his mouth as his hand cupped the still slick cock and fondled. "If you don't stop teasing, I'm going to hold you down with my ring," he threatened, as that grasp proved light and slow, too slow to sate his urges.

"You never were good at patience, Hal, especially in sex." Ollie pressed one thigh over Hal's, still stroking slowly up and down the hard shaft he so enjoyed. It only took a few more moments of Hal's stifled moans, and abortive thrusts before the brunette growled and shifted, rolling to where he was atop his lover, both their cocks between them in an almost painful fashion.

"You be patient," Hal rumbled, moving just enough to make the tiniest bit of friction. Ollie's response was to buck up, making Hal smile. "You always loved to lose control," Hal whispered as he leaned down by his lover's ear. His even white teeth nipped the ear, and Ollie's curse was laden with lust. "Now, no more teasing, or I'll go find Dinah, be my most charming self, and get her to fuck me silly," Hal threatened. 

"You're a complete bastard sometimes," Ollie told him, but his hips twitched at the thought. Hal only laughed, lying on his side. The blonde moved to be opposite him, his cock near his lover's mouth as he took his lover fully in to his mouth again. Hal decided to have mercy on him, wetting his lips. At his slow kiss of the tip, Ollie groaned against the cock in his mouth, eliciting a small pulse from Hal.

"Good," the brunette purred, just before licking a swipe from root to tip on Ollie. The blond whimpered at the teasing cold air Hal blew over the wet skin, then gasped and fully lost his own rhythm at being engulfed in one quick move. Ollie found the rhythm again after a moment, their sucking almost at counterpoint with one another. Light caresses added to their pleasure and knowledge of one another's bodies meant it was not long before they shuddered to their first mutual orgasm in too many years. 

When they moved to both recline at the headboard, Ollie's head on Hal's shoulder, the blond looked up with merry eyes.

"You think you could?"

"What?" Hal was drowsy, wanting only to fall asleep with this man he had missed for too long.

"Convince Dinah to let you sleep with her."

Hal chuckled. "Probably not; she'd know you were somehow involved in my reasons." That made Ollie laugh, and then close his eyes, at peace with at least half of his love life.

`~`~`~`~`

**Re-enter the Canary**

Hal looked at the towering plaza building one more time, then queried his ring. Without a doubt, this was where Dinah lived now, even if it did not fit the images he retained of her from before. He steeled himself to go upstairs, to find her and speak to her about a topic he knew was one apt to anger her. He owed it to his friend, though, to make the attempt, since neither could broach the subject to the other.

The ring guided him to the floor just below the top, and he had to use it discreetly to bypass the security lock on the elevator. It must have had more circuitry than the ring realized, because he was met as it opened by two young women that had both been League members…neither of whom was Dinah.

“Ummm, I’m looking for Dinah Lance?” he said quickly, as the pair looked quite ticked off and ready to kick him into a new century.

“Hal Jordan. Heard you were back,” the elder of the pair said. “It’s okay, Gypsy. Dinah might actually like to see him.” She touched her ear briefly and smiled. “Although Oracle advises us to proceed downstairs rather than stay to find out.” She gave Hal a very hard stare before she took her younger companion and passed on by. 

“Dinah’s in the suite to the far right,” Gypsy called, before giggling as she ogled his backside. Hal shook his head; he remembered Arthur’s team as immature, and it seemed the gypsy girl still lived up to that reputation. 

Hal followed the directions and found himself hesitating at the door, wondering if he was not letting past emotions cloud his judgment too much. He remembered so much from before Coast City so clearly, so vividly, that he sometimes made mistakes in how he handled friends from those days. Just because Ollie had welcomed him back fully did not mean he could expect anything from Dinah but an icy overture. The small woman had made her feelings toward him quite clear during the Sun Eater’s time, just before he died.

He reached out to knock, only to have the door swing in, and a small person stared up at him.

“You go in; sister waiting.” The Vietnamese child studied him as if trying to decide if he were a threat to the waiting woman, then zipped past.

“Straight to Oracle, Sin!” came Dinah’s voice from inside the suite. “Hal, come in.” If that was not resignation in her voice, Hal was a ground-pounder. He entered to see a warm home, complete with both the art and the flowers he had always associated with Dinah’s homemaking skills. He noted rapidly that most of the paintings were ones Ollie had found for their Seattle home, and that gave him a shade of hope he could succeed.

"A young child who is a stranger to us all knows who Oracle is, but the top floor is shielded against my ring even peeking at her," Hal tried to tease.

"Don't." Dinah glared at him as she entered the main room, wearing little more than an athletic bra and baggy sweat pants. "First, she's no stranger; she's my…how did you men put it, my ward. Two, the fact you even think Oracle is in this building needs to be wiped from your mind. Three, spit it out and get out," Dinah told him.

Hal very nearly staggered at the waves of iciness coming off of her. "Hey, Dinah, I'm not your enemy."

"Hal Jordan," Dinah began. "We are not friends. I have no interest in being your friend. And if you have come here thinking to make this state of affairs go away, you have a very different thought headed your way."

"Everyone else has let the Parallax thing…" he began, only to have a small bud vase whiz past his ear, shattering into a million pieces behind him. 

"This has never been about you wigging out and trying to remake the universe under some malign influence!" She had another vase near at hand, but did not yet launch it. "It's about Ollie, just like it was the last time I saw you, in my kitchen in Seattle!"

"Funny, that's why I'm here." Hal squared his stance, knowing the next vase would hit him solidly.

"To gloat? Yes, Hal, I know you and he picked back up. The spot you went with him? Connor takes Kyle there all the time." Dinah was snapping mad. "I'm done with him, and you…you were always what he wanted, so take him. Both of you can take a flying leap into his liberal dream world for all I care!" She set the bud vase down, went back to trimming the assortment of flowers she was arranging today, viciously using the snips.

"He's missing you." Three little words, said with an ounce of humility and a pound of chagrin, as if the meaning of life had opened to him and revealed that he did not stand at the center of the world. Dinah's angry snipping stopped, just like that, and she looked at him. She then hardened her resolve, trimming a few more blooms more carefully.

"It doesn't matter anymore, Hal; he's made a point of cutting Oliver Queen off from Green Arrow. I can't…even if I wanted to…go near him without potentially ruining his secret identity."

"You used to bother with the whole secret identity," he pointed out, steeling himself for her temper to flare. She let out a peal of laughter instead.

"No, I toyed with it. But it has never fit me. I don't lie very well, in case you haven't noticed over the years." She looked up at him, and his sharp eyes found the hint of moisture creeping up in those blue eyes.

"Why won't you try?" he asked her softly, and now she did throw another vase at him, those same sad eyes snapping with barely contained fury.

"Because he won't. You'll see if you two actually make a go of something legitimate, Hal…. he'll walk all over your heart and leave you staked out to dry without it!" She shook her head. "Leave, now."

"Dinah! You can't be…" Her seriousness was iterated with a well-flung vase, yet again. Hal made note that one of the Bat Clan had been teaching her to throw, even as he beat a hasty retreat out of her apartment. "Well, Hal, that went bad." He left the building and suited up in an alley, flying back to Coast City to think on how he could get his friends back together.

`~`~`~`~`

**A Little Meddling**

Ollie's first thought was for the fact he was not in his own bed. The second thought was of being snugly pressed against a body so familiar, inhaling a scent such a part of his life that first instinct was to initiate love play with her. 

Then his brain caught up and his eyes flashed fully open as he tried to sit up, only to find a green sheet was actually a containment field.

"HAL?!" he roared, startling the woman beside him awake, and forcing her to learn the same thing; they were prisoners of the bed and its force field.

"Harold Jordan!!!!" Dinah shrieked, trying hard to ignore the fact that it had felt very nice to sleep next to Ollie again, before his bellow placed reality back in.

"You both are entirely too loud," Hal said very calmly, entering the room with a tray of coffee and Danishes. "I decided, since you two are too stubborn to face the fact you're in love, I'd clear your calendars for a few days and give you time to get to know each other again." 

"Very funny, Hal, but I have responsibilities." Ollie's first words took the thunder from Dinah's face and words as she faced him in surprise. He saw the look of disbelief on her features, and then the admiration in her eyes before looking down sheepishly.

"I have things at home too, Hal," she said quietly. 

"Nope. You, Ollie are out drumming up new support for your city. Dinah, your psychopathic teammates are keeping the kid while you get your identity in order to better raise her." Hal smiled smugly. "For the next three days, you belong here, with me, and with each other."

Ollie looked up, saw the hint of his dominating lover in those eyes, and then turned to Dinah with hope on his face. "Pretty Bird?" he asked low and soft. They had come so close to picking back up just before the mess in Metropolis, then clean up and injured family, teammates pulled them back apart, to the point Dinah had seemed callously distant to him.

"Hmmph. You better have covered my tracks well, Hal…my boss is a lot more psychopathic than my teammates about my safety." She did not give Ollie the satisfaction of answering more clearly, but the green field eased, allowing both to sit up and grab for a Danish. When Ollie's hand brushed hers, having reached for the same one, Hal smirked. They were made for each other, but they needed some one with discipline to mediate between them.

"Ollie…" Dinah began, her face troubled.

"Dinah," Hal interrupted. "Let's leave everything from the past, in the past…and just take this weekend as a chance to renew things." His brown eyes caught her blue ones, using every bit of will he had, urging her to not be petty or to cling to the pain they had shared.

Ollie pulled Dinah into a protective embrace, glaring at Hal. "Pretty Bird, I know I've been an ass in the past, but I'd really like a chance to show you I can be the real Oliver Queen you liked all those years ago." 

Dinah tried, so very hard to resist that too familiar body, the strength radiating through him and the sincerity of his voice. It was a losing battle though; she had been so alone, and the entire time she had been in Sin's village, he had been preying on her mind, a security blanket she kept falling back to.

"I'll give you this weekend," she said, before turning her face into his neck and closing her eyes. She indulged her need for him, given permission by Hal's high handed kidnapping of them both.

"That's all it's going to take," Hal said knowingly, earning another glare from Ollie. The archer, as much as he loved his best friend and lover, would not let the ring slinger keep Dinah on edge. Hal smiled, moving to take the breakfast tray away. There would be plenty of time for him to gentle them both to the full scope of family he had in mind.


End file.
